M60E4
:For the variant featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see M60. The M60E4 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In Game Singleplayer The M60E4 is available briefly in the singleplayer campaign of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, appearing only at the end of the level "Game Over". The only enemy found carrying it jumps out of the passenger's door of the first truck carrying troops to attack the player when the bridge is destroyed (this truck will hit the brakes, ram a car, then reverse). He usually ends up running to a destroyed green car at the far left hand side of the bridge. Also, one of Zakhaev's bodyguards is armed with one and he uses it to kill a SAS operative and to fire at the loyalist helicopter, but it is unattainable. In multiplayer, the M60E4 fires slower than in single player, probably for balance reasons. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer, the M60E4 is unlocked at level 19. It can be equipped with Red Dot Sight, Grip, and ACOG Scope. The M60E4 is the most powerful machine gun in multiplayer, giving one of the highest damage outputs per shot in the game, but has high recoil and a low rate of fire compared to the M249 SAW or RPD. Make note though that the RPD kills in the same number of bullets in many situations (except that the M60E4 can get a two shot kill without Stopping Power, though not at long range). It is often used with the Double Tap or Stopping Power perks, with Stopping Power being more effective at long range and Double Tap being more effective at medium and close range. Like all the light machine guns in the game, it has a large belt capacity of 100 rounds but also suffers from a slow reload time of nearly 10 seconds, and slow speed when switching to it. Thanks to its high damage per round, some players couple an M60E4 class with Sleight of Hand, in order to cut down on reload time. The M60E4 with the grip attachment is less popular because of the large, obstructive iron sights, however, it does significantly reduce the high recoil of the gun. If used in Hardcore, it will kill in one hit at any range regardless of Juggernaut or through light cover. However, the low rate of fire causes it to suffer, as a faster-firing weapon will outclass it at all other ranges (Such as the AK-47, SMGs, and other LMGs). A unique property of the M60E4 is that it suffers damage drop-off at range. This is unusual, as neither the M249 SAW nor the RPD suffer this, although it is likely for balance due to the high damage. Image:m60_4.png|M60E4 Image:m60iron_4.png|Ironsight M60e42.JPG|Reloading the M60E4 Image:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60E4 mwgoldm60.png|Golden M60E4 COD4M60E4.jpg|M60E4 Description. Trivia *The MG4 has the same third person firing sound as the M60E4. *When the M60E4 is out of ammo, the ammo box still has rounds in it. *M60E4 ammunition boxes can be found in various Modern Warfare 2 levels, such as Exodus and Wolverines!. *The M60E4 is one of the few weapons in Modern Warfare that has a Golden camouflage. *The M60E4's skin is used in Black Ops in the level Crash Site, mounted on the boat, but the Overheat icon is the Pick up icon for the M60, not the M60E4. *The M60E4 has a lower rate of fire in the Wii version of the game. *The M60E4 has a lower rate of fire in multiplayer as opposed to singleplayer. Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons